The Godess of Stars
by yumiu
Summary: Story of Aheia Mahariel the Dalish Elf, Hero of Ferelden. Loved by everyone especially Zevran. Set in Awakening and after. ***SPOILERS FOR AWAKENING*** Hope you like it :3 M in later chapters
1. Leaving Denerim

Leaving Denerim

Aheia Mahariel was standing next to her table and she was holding letter. It wore a Grey Warden seal and was from Weisshaupt. Commanding orders from First Warden. The Letter said that she was supposed to go with Loghain to Amarathine. It was bigger arling, which was given to Grey Wardens by King Alistair and Queen Anora. Aheia knew this day would eventually come, because she is The mighty Hero of Ferelden. She was hoping to be given opportunity to go to Free Marches visit or maybe stay with her clan. But in the corner of her heart she knew it would not be same. She was different, she had to admit. When she met Duncan for first time, she was really rude. Calling him shemlen was not the worst part of her rudenes. At first she didn't care about Grey Wardens. After he told her about darkspawn taint running through veins she was upset to put it mildly. He actually said to her, he would pull her kicking and screaming if he had to. She was younger but not much. This little memory made her chuckle. First week of their journey together she wouldn't talk to him. He doesn't seem to be bothered by her behaviour. She was stubborn and angry with her Keeper Marethari. Angry with Ashalle, Hahren Paivel even with Merrill. But she was most angry with Tamlen. Why did he touch that mirror? She told him to let go. Return back to camp. If he would have listened to her she wouldn't be cursed by plague and he would have not died. After few months of her travels with her companions she understood lots of things. She was taught from elders that shemlens are cruel and bad and arrogant creatures. It was not hard to belive because it was them who enslaved them, made them forget about their God, language and culture. But after travelling with Duncan, open hospitality from King Cailan, Alistair's awkwardness and dry jokes, Leliana's fondness of her and Wynnes kindness she realized that not all humans are bad or cruel. She caught herself smiling. Yes. It felt so wrong abandoning them. She was certain to see them again. Well most of them. Sten, Aheia was thinking of him now as her older protective brother, will be leaving for Par Vollen in a few days. She would like to go with him but duty calls. Everyone was in Denerim, except for Oghren, at the moment but lots of them will leave eventually. She was suddenly saddned by this thought. Alistair was mad at her making him king and making him marry Anora. But he told himself, that Anora is a strong queen and Ferelden is in good hands. And he certainly tried to hide his excitement of being a king. Anora was beautiful and adored him. He will get use to her and it would take only a few months to realize that he adores her as well. Sten is returning to Par Vollen but delayed his return because he wanted to spend some time with his Kadan. Aheia found out that translation to Kadan means 'place where heart lies'. She was moved when she discovered it. Zevran said that he will stay in Denerim but he and Aheia build very strong relationship and Aheia hoped that he will join her on their way to Amaranthine. Oghren left about week ago saying his farewells and when he was saying goodbye to Aheia he had this unknown glint in his eye. Something told to Dalish elf that she will see him sooner than expected. Wynne will be staying in Denerim and Shale will probably go to Tevinter trying to find way to rehearse process of turning her into golem. And Truffles will be by her side as well as her Halla, which didn't want to separate from her when she was leaving her clan. No word of Morrigan and it troubled her. And then there's Loghain. She couldn't let them kill him. He was the greatest general of Ferelden in centuries. And he survived joining so he will be a great Warden. His greatest strength is, that he can respect chain of command. It would come in handy. Looking one more time at the letter she received a title of Commander of the Grey Warden in Ferelden as well as Arlessa of Amaranthine. Aheia returned letter into envelope and looked around her room. She was in palace and Alistair told her, he will leave one guest room always empty when she returns. After coronation he tried very much to convince her to stay in palace with him. She was his best friend after all. He almost cried but she told him, that he will be okay and they will send messages to each other every day. Afterwards she chuckled and said to him that he will be so indisposed with his new duties as King as well as husband. He sighed and nodded. Then he hugged her and kisses her lightly on her forehead. Elf put envelope on her bed and began gathering her armor and weapons. When she reached for her bow, given to her by master Ilen right before she was forced to leave clan, Aheia slightly caressed its body made of sylvanwood. Before she left, he gave her new pack of arrows with words of praise and reminder to stay safe. Warden promised him in return that she will make history for his bow.

After she packed her things she went to great hall and told a guard to gather everyone in her dining room. He nodded and left. Afterwards she went to kitchen to arrange supplies for their journey. On her way to dining room she stopped for a moment and realized that she doesn't like to be for too long in cold walls. She was elvish. She needed sun and nature and wind blowing around her. Sound of falling leaves, steps of animals and singing of birds. Aheia missed it terribly. She was eager to be on road as soon as possible. A servant opened a door for her and she saw that everyone was already in there. Her companions and queen were sitting around table. Just except one. Loghain stood by nearby window and wasn't paying attention to jolly chatter.

"Hello Aheia. It is good to see you" Leliana stood up and came to little elf. She hugged her and kissed her on cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Leliana. I believe that business with your Orlesian friends went well?"

"Yes, indeed. They send their best wishes!" Both of girls sat down on their chairs and new Warden Commander began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. I have news. Today came courier with letter from Weisshaupt. It's order for me and Loghain to ride to Amaranthine. Thanks to his majesty," Aheia said mockingly and catch Alistair to sigh angrily, "Amaranthine now belongs to Grey Wardens. I am to be arlessa of Amaranthine, to recruit new Wardens because our numbers are far from many and I am there to repair Vigil's Keep, headquarters of Fereldens Grey Warden." Elven girl announced to room. She gained stares from everyone.

"We should make arrangements. I guess we have to leave soon." Loghain says, who was suddenly behind her.

"Soon?" said a few of them in union.

"Tomorrow, actually." Now it was her turn to sigh.

"It that case today is a big party to say goodbye, because I am certain that we won't see each other soon!" Redhead said and no one has enough nerve to tell her no.

In the end it was not much of a party. They were sitting in Aheias room drinking wine and whiskey and remembering all days. Loghain was of course missing. Alistair was already drunk and Aheia must have held his hand when he was trying to awkwardly seduce Leliana. Eventually Wynne suggested, that it would be best if they escorted them into their chambers. Aheia nodded in agreement and stood up. Sten was to escort Alistair and Aheia took Leliana.

"You know what Aheia? I love you! But you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know Leliana. I believe, that I heard it once or twice this evening."

"But I am not saying this because I am drunk and I can't walk alone in my room. I am saying this because I really mean it. I consider you my best friend. The only one, who stood by my side,for all the time. The one I can really rely on. I don't want to think that I won't see you for long time." The Redhead began crying. Aheia could just kindly pat her head and put her into bed.

"Goodnight Leliana. Sleep well." Elf was on her way back to her chamber when Orlesian bard grabbed her hand.

"You won't leave tomorrow without proper goodbye, right?"

"Of course I won't, I will wake you in the morning okay?" Girl nodded and was quickly asleep. Aheia smiled to herself and went back to her room. When she opened the door, she saw that Wynne is leaving room.

"Oh, Aheia. I also am going to retire for tonight. You know these old bones are not what they used to." Mage apologized and said goodnight. But she as well insisted, that elf will say her goodbye in the morning. There were only three of them in her room. Sten, Zevran and Shale. Zevran shared with them his impossible assassin stories, Sten told them about his land and Shale was golem of a few words but she commented in every story. It was about two in the morning when Sten decided it was his time and Shale took her night patrol around mansion. Dalish pitied her for not being able to sleep. But she doesn't seem to pay much attention to it. Zevran stayed in her bedroom and he was lying in her bed. He was looking on head of her bed.

"Oh no Zev, you are not staying. I am not drunk to permit you this." Aheia smiled.

"C'mon, gorgeous. I just want to speak to you. And I am not sleepy yet. You are not sleepy as well." Another elf smirked and patted empty space next to him on bed. She sighed and gave up trying. Aheia went to bathroom washed herself and dressed into her night robe. Then she walked to her bed and lied down. Zevran covered her in blankets and hugged her. She didn't complain. They have slept like this almost every time. She had always bad dreams and Zev was happy to help her. It was meant as a joke but when he noticed how she was shaking, it started to be serious.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked when she cuddled to his shoulder.

"I did. You said to me, that my debt is paid…" elf started but Aheia stopped him.

"There was no debt, Zev."

"If you really think so, sure. But anyhow. I thought that is time for me to move on. I was thinking about returning to Antiva. But then I realized, I don't wish to go back. Not yet. And I wish to go with you. I want to show you place so close to my heart. The lather smell you couldn't imagine."

"I can't go. Not now anyway. I have task at hand. But I would love to visit your homeland." She murmured into his chest. He caressed her hair and played with her braids.

"I know. So I was thinking. Would you allow me to go with you? I want to be with you until your task is done and I can show you Antiva." She looked up into his eyes.

"I would be honored to have you with me. Of course you can go with me." She smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. He growled.

"Don't tempt me you minx. You are in your night robe. And I am a dangerous man." This made her laugh. He smiled and kissed her on her hair.

"Goodnight, dear. Have a good night rest. We are leaving tomorrow." She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

To say, that Aheia is having nightmares is not just perfectly accurate, but not certainly true. These are not just nightmares. Those are memories now. Seeing Tamlen, boy she loved since she was just a little girl, standing on meadow with bald head, empty eyes and great spots on his skin was her most frequent vision. Archdemon lies dead in pool of his own blood. But still the image haunts her. Sharp teeth and claws are piercing armor of soliders. Fire breath which breaths purple and blue flames. His armored skin was harder than any armor. Image of this monster haunted her mind every single day. She woke up gasping. She was sweaty and was breathing quickly.

"It's gone. Thank the Creators. It was just another dream." She thanks Creators quietly and notices lying Elf next to her. She was glad, that she didn't woke him up. She stood up and went to bathroom. She cleaned herself with cold water from yesterday and dressed into her travelling armor. It was made from drake skin. Made for her by master Wayne. Aheia slowly retreated from her room and left Zev sleeping. She looked in the window and noticed that it was nearly dawn. It's time to prepare then. Elf greeted few servants and ask them to prepare wagon and feed horses. All of them obliged and elven girl went to kitchen to grab something to eat. When she opened the door she spotted familiar figure.

"Good morning Alistar. Couldn't sleep?" Dalish asks as she pours a glass of milk for herself. There is only mumbling and growling coming from his majesty.

"I take it as you drank too much at out little party yesterday." She chuckled.

"It is just dawning. Do you really have to go?" he asked and sat near her.

"Those are orders from Weisshaupt." Elf sighed.

"Be careful, do you understand? You have to return back. Kings orders." Alistair announced.

"Understood, your majesty." Aheia smiled and grabbed some bread with butter.

"I will come to visit."

"Then I'll be waiting for your appearance."

"It will be allright."

"Oh, I hope so." Girl stood up and gave Alistair kiss on cheek. She walked away from kitchen and decided to go check up on Loghain.

It was almost time to leave. Couldn't been more than 8 am. Aheia put her luggage on wagon and whistled. From stable came beautiful silver halla. Her name was Cascade. Halla kissed Aheias cheek and elf said her goodbyes. Zevran saddled his horse and they left Denerim. There were ten of them. Herself, Zev, Loghain, Two servants which attended to carriage and 5 Grey Warden recruits.

Amaranthine awaits.

Sorry for mistakes I am not from english speaking country ;) review and favourite much apreciated. I don't own Dragon Age although I invented some characters and some parts in story. ;} Thank you for reading


	2. Journey

Journey

Mahariel was sitting on Cascades back watching country. She was never in Amarantine. She had to admit, that she was scared. Aheia was Hero yes, but she was no arlessa. In this moment she looked at Loghain, former teyrn of Gwaren, he was no friend of hers, not yet anyway but he was a teyrn. If she had question, she would sure speak to him. Elf looks around their group and spotted Zevran smirking and speaking to human girl. She wore uninterested look and was not flattered by his talks. Her eyes next stopped on her mabari Truffles. Mabari trotted next to their horses. He was full grown mabari, but he was acting like puppy. She adored him. Even it smelled awful sometimes. Suddenly she heard deep voice. It was Loghain speaking to Truffles. Elfs had better ears than humans or dwarfs. He was not speaking loudly so it took a lot of effort to listen. He was speaking of his mabari. Adala. He told Truffles, that she was with him since he was just a little boy. Then she was taken by Orlesians. Aheia heared Truffles whining. After deep voice finished talking, mabari was by her side in a blink of an eye. It looked at her with giant black eyes and wagged its tail. She smiled kindly at him and again looked around. It was almost dusk. It was very bad idea to travel at night. She looked around her and had trouble even with her eagle eyes to find a suitable place for a camp. But finally she spotted one.

"Zev? Loghain?" She called out for two men. Both of them were by her side in less than a minute.

"What is wrong, Warden?" Loghain spoke to her.

"You are now Warden as well, Loghain. If you wouldn't mind I would like you to call me Aheia. I also call you by your name, don't I?" she smiles brightly. Loghain is really confused. She told him to use her full name. But only hers closes friends use her first name. No he shouldn't read much into it. He will follow order.

"So I believe, that I am here to keep you company but why is Loghain here?" spoke Zevran and shot glare at second Warden. Aheia laughed.

"You Zev are going to stay here with wagon. I and Loghain are going to scout ahead. I think I spotted a good place for camp tonight. You will know where we are, won't you?" I explain myself.

"I always do. How else I would be able to always watch your back?" he answers with a smirk.

"Shall we?" Aheia asks Loghain, ignoring Zevrans remark obviously about her back, and pats Cascade on her head.

"Shuil a run." Says elf and halla stars running. Loghain kicks his horse in its tights and run after her. Aheia was looking around when Loghain finally caught with her.

"Can I ask you a question, Loghain?" elf asked and it was surprising for her current companion.

"What is it, War… oh Aheia. I apologize."

"I know nothing of art of ruling an arling, you know. I hoped you will give me a hand. If I ask for your advice will you provide it?" she asked a really unexpected question. Sure it was only logical. She was Dalish after all. And Loghain Mac Tir was former teyrn of Gwaren.

"I will, of course. If you ask me for guidance I shall provide." The man answered and also looked away.

"I appreciate it. I really do." She sent a smile his way and asks her halla to stop. I suggest we set up camp here for night. I don't sense any darkspawn nearby. Not at least 20 miles away and they are not moving our direction." She sat down from her halla and lightly touches ground. She slightly brushes her fingers on grass and smells to them. Loghain is watching her with interest. Suddenly he remembers Cathriel. An elvish rouge very similar to his new commander. But there is something different about these women. Cathriel was traitorous and he didn't like her since beginning. He admired her skill with bow of course but he was still warning Maric to be careful with her. But this elvish girl seems different. He doesn't know her for long. First time they met in Ostagar. She was wondering around the camp and she looked lost and possibly really pissed off. They spoke for a few minutes. After defeat in Ostagar, where he left all Grey Wardens to die with Cailan he made people hunt them in every country they set their feet. When he heard about her accomplishments, he grew even more and more impressed. How she cured werewolf curse, how she found a long lost paragon Caridin in Orzammar and elected new king, how she defeated that crazed blood mage in Circle and Makers breath she found Andrastes Ashes and cured Arl Eamon, that old bastard. And she, elf rouge, defeated him in combat. And after that she lets him live. Aheia persuaded that young king to marry his daughter. She was really small and weak at the first sight. But her courage, great heart and brilliant brain made her who she is now.

"No taint in the ground. It is really surprising after Blight." Elf tore him from his thoughts.

"Yes, it is…" he answers still not paying his full attention.

"Cascade, please." Aheia beckons her hand toward halla and beautiful creature comes closer. Loghain remembered what was he going to do and starts unpacking his luggage and build his tent.

"You do not have a tent? Or a bedroll?" he looks at elf caring wood from the forest.

"I am a Dalish elf. I do not sleep in a tent or in a bedroll. I love to watch stars and listen to the sounds of forest. Furthermore I will keep watch." She explained to him and he realizes now, that she is really proud of her origin.

"Of course." He murmurs under his breath and proceeds with his work. Aheia is making fire and in a few seconds. She was living in woods for really long time. Truffles just trotted next to her and wagged his tail. She replied with kind smile. Mabari sat down. His tongue was out his maw. She said something to it and it ran into forest. Loghain watched her standing up and pet her halla oh her neck. The mount nuzzled her with its head. They loved each other. Loghain received horse and it was a beautiful creature, but their bond could be never so strong. When they separated Aheia did something unexpected. She whistles. But it was not simple whistle. It was some kind of melody. Elf turned backwards and stretches her gloved arm. They waited few seconds. Loghain spotted a beautiful eagle with white head, yellow eyes and brown feathers land on her hand. She was a ranger. He had never seen a ranger before nor heard of any. He considered it a tale his father told him. But now he sees it with his own eyes. He is watching her closely as she is whispering something near its head. Eagle shakes its head and turns its big yellow eyes to her. Another animal nuzzles her with its head and Loghain stars to wonder why. Why is she so special? Eagle waves its wings and flies away. Aheia smiles at him.

"Yes, you are right. I am a ranger." This announcement takes him by surprise.

"I haven't said anything."

"But you were thinking about it."

"Are you a witch as well, practicing blood magic to know what I am thinking?"

"Oh I am not. Don't worry. I am a mere dalish elf, with brain. Of course you would think of me as a ranger when you witnessed my friendship with animals." She laughed. Loghain smirked. Was he that obvious?

"They are here. I hear carriage a mile away."

"Your senses are sharp, Aheia." His tent was set up and fire was on. Their supplies were on carriage with Zevran and it was not time for dinner yet. Well dinner. It was again some bread with dried meat and apples. Truffles returned from forest carrying something in his maw, pieces of wood. Aheia sat down and took those. Loghain caught himself watching her again. He took few parchments from his pack and tried to occupy himself. Aheia sent her mabari once more away to the forest. She took out a knife and started to cut the twig. After a moment he realized she was making an arrow. The body of an arrow was made from twig. Afterwards she took a piece of metal and a few feathers from her backpack. It took her only a few minutes to create an arrow. It was impressive. Suddenly she stood up and a carriage appeared. On Zevrans gloved hand was sitting an eagle.

"What took you so long?" she asked and took eagle from his hand. It sat on her quiver and was stretching its wings.

"We got delayed. One of horses broke its leg. Carriage is slower now." Zevran explained.

"You put it down?" she asked sadly.

"We had to. It was suffering." He laid his hand on her shoulder. Both of them were elvish but she was smaller than he was. She nodded but the pain was evident on her face. She hates killing animals. She was a ranger. She was closely bonded with nature.

"Go and unpack. We are staying here tonight." She commanded to all of them. New recruits took order and they started to set up tents. Aheia took a piece of raw meat from her pocket and rewarded the eagle. It ate it gluttonously. She came to halla once more. It was feeding on trees of nearby tree.

"Cascade? I have a favor to ask of you. One of our horses died. I need Zevrans horse to ride a carriage. Could you take both of us?" Aheia asks as she is patting her head. Halla is not responding for a while. But after a while she nuzzles her hand.

"Oh, thank you! I will repay you I swear I will!" elf kissed lightly its white head. Eagle screeched a little and waved his wings.

"Oh, okay. You deserve too." Aheia scratches its head. She clearly forgot that it was a wild eagle, no some parrot pet.

"You can fly boy." She offers him her hand and set him loose. Eagle is not flying away. He returns back to her quiver.

"Okay, sorry." She apologizes and returns to fire. Most of recruits had their tents ready for sleeping. Truffles returns and was sitting next to Zevran, wagging its tail. Aheia was on her way to sit next to some recruit. It was time to know each other. They are going to be together for a long time. This is no time for being shy. Yes, they are not going to be family like Zevran, Alistair, Leliana and guys were but still, now they are one clan. They have to pull with one rope.

"She seems like nice person." Aheia heard one recruit say.

"That she really is, my dear. But she is also the deadliest predator, who walked on Mother Earth. She killed a high dragon almost single handedly!" her companion answered a notice of young human woman. She had short black braided hair and wore armor of red iron. Aheia laughed and joined conversation.

"No, I did not. I had a lot of help."

"Yes, I was there but that dragon was flying. I could do nothing."

"Why, I did bring him down. And on the ground he was more vulnerable." Recruits were listening with interest.

"Okay and what about that demon in Fade. When we were at the Circle? You had to fight your way to get us." Zevran winked slightly, that only she could see it. He wanted to get recruits to respect her. And it was certainly working. She blushed slightly but answered.

"Yes, I did. Couldn't let you idiots fall into your nightmares." She rubbed her wrist. It was getting cold and it was already night.

"Okay. Let's leave it for now, shall we? So, I would like to make introductions officially. My name is Aheia Mahariel, Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. I am Dalish so I hail from no place. I am a rogue. I do not have any relatives." She introduced herself. She said only important things that they need to know right now.

"I am Zevran Arainai. I am former Crow and I hail from Antiva. I am also a rogue." Elf continued.

"Loghain Mac Tir is my name. Former teyrn of Gwaren and I hail from a little village in the Bannorn. I am a warrior and I have one daughter." For everybody's surprise next one to speak was Loghain. He sat by the fire with them but didn't speak a word. Suddenly Truffles started barking happily. Aheia laughed.

"This is Truffles. A poor bred mabari and he is a warrior. I am his master." Woman translated. All of them laughed on Mabari. He was really intelligent but also playful.

"Okay. I guess it is my turn. My name is Mhairi. I hail from Denerim. I am also a warrior. I was a knight in king's service." She was the one with braided black hair and red iron armor.

"My name is Prescott and this is my brother Pierson. I am a templar and my brother is a mage. We were in Circle, when abomination attacked tower. We were grateful for your rescue and decided to join the wardens as well. I wrote to king, which gave an order to release us and let us come into Denerim. We don't have any parents." They were quite similar. Both of them had blond hair but the mages were shaggy. Prescott was dressed in black armor made of veridium with golden motive. He also had purple cloak made from silk. Oh his belt hung sword. He looked as if he was noble. On the other hand Pierson wore light blue robe with cloak also of light blue color. Both of them were beautiful and they looked like twins. But Aheia had noticed that Prescott had more wrinkles.

"I am Keenan. I am rogue from Highever. I have no family and I am here quite unwillingly. I was sent here by Lord Bryce Cousland, because I stole from wealthy merchant." This man wore long brown hair, tied in a low ponytail. He had dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He wore leather armor and on his belt were two daggers. They weren't very good made. They were probably made of simple iron. Aheia looked at his hands. They were wrinkled and quite scarred. He had to be poor. And he was fighting for survival.

"So you are a pickpocket?" Loghain huffed. He wore his best armor.

"Yeah, you have a problem mate?" Keenan shot back. Loghain was getting angry.

"I don't care." Aheia announced.

"I didn't know that fabled grey warden took scoundrel like this." General glared at her. It wasn't her mistake but he was quite pissed off.

"You forget about one thing. Grey Wardens don't care if you are king or assassin. If is Keenan skilled fighter the gates of Grey are always open." Keenan was surprised. She stood by him. She didn't care about his past. He didn't believe what he heard. She was an elf and she stood by human. Aheia looked around and all of glares were on her. She smiled and all of their faces softened. The last one was woman.

"I am Ysbel. I was born in Redcliffe. I served on castle as a maid of lady Isolde. But when monsters attacked I picked up sword and fought by knights. When Commander left, I asked soldiers to train me, they agreed. So I became a soldier and went to Denerim. I fought in the battle against Archdemon. Then I understood a purpose of the Grey. I decided to join your ranks." She was looking at the commander and smiled. She was older than elf. Aheia was 23 and she was at least 10 year older. She wore an armor made from chainmail and it had not very good quality. Aheia reminded herself to hire good blacksmith. He will repair and make them new armor and weapons. But in Vigils Keep should be an armory. Well thoughts for later.

They spoke for hours. Zevran was telling them about their adventures. New recruits were asking questions about their journey, past, fighting style and sometimes they asked about relationships. They were reluctant at first but they picked up some courage. Loghain was silent all the time and refused to answered question about him. Aheia took first watch and sent all of them to sleep. Zevran agreed to take second and Ysbel took the third one. All of them went to their tents and fell asleep. Aheia was thinking about her new clanmates. She smiled. This will certainly be interesting.


	3. Ambush and Arrival

Ambush and Arrival

Aheia woke up in early morning. Sun was not shining yet. It was merely dawning. She found out that she was sleeping under the sky with Truffles as her pillow. She wondered what smelled that awful.

"Buddy, we have to wash you at Amaranthine." She patted its back and mabari responded with high pitched whine. Elf sat down and looked around. Ysbel was on watch and rest of the camp was sleeping. Aheia found halla sleeping next to carriage. Her new pet eagle was sitting on a nearby branch. She stood up and her mabari was by her side. She came to the recruit and patted her on the shoulder.

"Ysbel, please wake the rest. We must be on our way as soon as possible." She commanded with a kind smile on her lips. Ysbel looked a little bit like Wynne in her younger years. Human smiled and nodded.

"I'll do it at once, commander." Warden looked again at the sky. They should arrive today in the evening. Amaranthine was not far away from Denerim. Zevran was first to wake up. He was used to it since their travels together, when he had to wake up in any possible or impossible hour for the darkspawn threat or if any kind of danger would appear.

"Good morning gorgeous." He smiled at his former and current companion. Aheia didn't respond just nodded.

"What is the matter?" Another elf asked.

"Darkspawn moved. They are a big group. I sense maybe twenty of them. They are on their way." She was troubled.

"Don't worry. If they move our way, you and Loghain will notice. And even if they crossed our path we will not be merciful." This calmed her down a little bit.

"I spoke to Cascade yesterday. She will carry both of us. Your horse will pull the carriage."

"You missed my touch at night, huh?" elf asked jokingly and she ignored his remark. She always did.

"It won't be a problem for you to ride with me, will it?" it was the first time she looked at him this morning.

"I don't know, Aheia. You are riding without saddle and I am not sure I can manage." He was right. She hasn't got any saddle or bridle.

"So what do you suggest? If carriage will be pulled just with one horse, we will be much slower." She sighed.

"I will ride on carriage with servants. What do you think?"

"Yes, that may work. Still in the evening we must be at Vigil's Keep."

"You're in a hurry?"

"Yes, well kind of. My warden sense is tingling. I don't know what is it but I dreamt of an ambush. And I really think that this dream was some kind of realistic one. Like vision." She slowly exhaled and hung her head.

"Don't worry. It will be all right." Elf left to pack his things and Aheia finally turned around to see recruits almost ready for packing but firstly they had to eat something. Aheia took from her pack some elfroot leafs and offered them to Cascade. Her mount was standing next to forest. Halla sniffed plants in her hand and gratefully accepted. It chewed them slowly and was saving them for long time. Elfroot was healing plant. It regained health and stamina. Mahariel knew one or two things about potions and poisons. She grew up in a forest and knew about every healing plant there was to know. Halla thanked her and continued to rub its horns against bark of an old oak. Suddenly elf felt something to land on her shoulder. It was her new eagle friend waiting for breakfast.

"Yes, I will look for some meat for you." She smiled and offered it a gloved hand. His talons were sharp like arrow heads. She returned to her backpack and searched for some meat. She found only dried beef they had. She offered meat to it. Eagle was not very happy to see this meal.

"I am sorry, I don't have anything else." She scratched its head. Eagle waved its wings and was gone in a few seconds.

"I apologized, didn't I?" she murmured under her nose and took out an apple. She ate it within few minutes. It was tasty and she didn't like eating meat. Of course she was a hunter and skilled bowman. She knew how to skin animal and prepare its meat. When you are on road for almost a year and Alistair is cooking you will take your chances. But since she found out about her ranger skills and her ability to communicate with almost every kind of animal soul, she stopped eating meat. It was wrong to eat something you knew it had a soul and was as intelligent as tax collector. She heard wings waving. In front of her landed a big rabbit. It was dead and quite nice. Eagle screeched next to her and demanded his breakfast.

"I will call you Fafnir. Like that dragon in story about Fafnir and princess Aya." She smiled and pick out her knife.

"You were carrying a rabbit in your backpack?" a known voice said behind her.

"No I was not. This fellow here hunted it down and demanded its breakfast. It will be enough for him and Truffles." She smiled at Keenan. He was the new Warden recruit.

"You are very close to animals. It looks like you know them for ages." Human sat next to her.

"Well actually, I know that halla over there for almost all of my life. In every clan there is a moment when we need to move on. So halla was very kind and always helped us. We had a herd keeper. But when I was forced to leave clan, she didn't want to stay behind. She went with me. Truffles- that mabari over there was imprinted to me since I help to cure him at Ostagar. And this eagle- I called him Fafnir- found his way to me yesterday. I helped him a little but it doesn't want to leave." Elvish girl smiled and skinned rabbit. Cut him in two halves and one offered the eagle. It started to eat it gluttonously. She whistled and Truffles was running to her. He received second half.

"It is amazing how they listen to you."

"Maybe they want you to learn from them." She laughed and winked at human. He was surprised for a while but afterwards he laughed as well.

"You should eat something." She said to him.

"I am not really hungry."

"It is a day long trip ahead of us and I don't know where we would eat our lunch."

"Yes, I know. Still. I am not really hungry. I and my family were always poor, so I know how to spare food."

"I figured out that much." She smiled and watched him.

"You were living nomad life then?" Keenan changed subject.

"Yes, I was. It was a rule of Dalish. You can't stay in one place for too long. People around you can't get too angry with you. If they do you have to move camp. Also, If any human found out about location of camp you have to kill them or move." Elf explained something from her life.

"Why you didn't return to them?" he asked her.

"I was thinking about returning but I can't. Not yet anyway. They are in the Free Marches now. And I have a quest for now. Afterwards I think I will travel for a while or maybe return to Denerim. King named me his closest advisor." She sighed.

"You don't like it?"

"That is not it. I just can't stay in solid rock walls for long time. Feels like cage to me."

"On the other hand, I will be happy with roof over my head." He chuckled.

"The fact is that I have never been used to build houses. I know only life in tents, bedrolls and under stars."

"It must have been beautiful." Keenan smiled and looked at the sky.

"We can chat later. Now pack your belongings and prepare your horse, okay?" girl stood up and reminded him. Man nodded and was on his way. Elf picked up her newly made arrows and stuffed them into her quiver. She checked up her armor and her weapons. Aheia looked around her. All of them were packed and ready for journey. Zevran's horse was already ready to pull the carriage and he was sitting next to servants. Girl smirked. She knew how Zevran didn't like horses. There was only one person who hated them more. Oghren. She missed her dwarf friend. Cascade came to her and she mounted her. Lots of humans asked her about how she rides her. She had no saddle or bridle. Halla was not her servant. It was her friend and she spoke to her.

"Let's go." She patted Cascade on her neck and checked others. They were ready to go to. Truffles run ahead and Fafnir was at his heels. Company continued at her road.

Aheia and Loghain were riding ahead of them and she suddenly stopped.

"You feel it too?" Loghain stopped with her, uncertain about his new abilities to sense darkspawn.

"Yes. It is in my mind since yesterday." She murmurs. Elf turns around and signs to Zevran to stop the carriage. Man immediately responded.

"What is it?" he was by her side his daggers unsheathed.

"Group of darkspawn, sense them since yesterday but today they came to our path. They will ambush us but there is something different this time. It is not like the usual ambushes." She explained to him quickly. She took out her bow and took out three arrows. Loghain watched her as she put them on string and fired them into bushes. Sound of screeching was deafening. All of them immediately unsheathed weapons. Suddenly there was full field of those creatures. Horses neighed. Aheia stood on Cascades back and was shooting one arrow after another into tainted monsters. Zevran was cutting their throats with quick movements and all of recruits joined them. There were really many of them. Maybe four dozens. There was not problem in defeating them. But there was something that Aheia didn't understand completely. Soon it was over and darkspawn were slain.

"Zev, did you notice something strange?" asked elf her companion.

"I don't know. But it looked like they were organized." Zevran mumbled, thinking hard about what just happened.

"Yes. Darkspawn are mindless creatures. They have common mind. They have no brain of their own. These darkspawn were... thinking." She shrugs. Another elf puts hand on her back.

"Maybe, it is not truth. Maybe we were imagining it."

"Oh, I hope you are right."

"Come on. We are almost there." She nodded and turned around.

"Anybody injured?" she shouted into little crowd. It appeared so that there are only a few scratched and bruises nothing serious. Before mounting her halla she looted corpses looking for anything of any value. She found some gold, few gems and a few potions. She stuffed them into her backpack and money into her pouch. Soon they were on their way. She was enjoying the countryside but could not help herself but to think about that thing with darkspawn. A little pull of her ear brought her back to reality. Fafnir was sitting on her shoulder and was trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" She looked at him and his yellow eyes were quite worried.

"Okay- fly but return soon enough." She sighed and let him loose. Eagle did a slight movement that looks like nod. Opened its wings and flew away.

When eagle returned they were only a few minutes from Vigils keep. As it landed on her shoulder he began to screech.

"What is happening?" asked Mhairi.

"Vigil's Keep is being ambushed!" Aheia asked Cascade to run and she drew her bow and arrows.


End file.
